


All You Wanna DO

by MinyLolita



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Lovers To Enemies, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Touch-Starved, Violence, doormat to badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinyLolita/pseuds/MinyLolita
Summary: Queen Selene ruler of the moon kingdom, rich in medicine and the latest magical technology. A kingdom once ruled by an iron fist, prosperity followed by the late queen. After the queen’s passing, Selene had to live up to her mother’s high reputation creating alliances with neighboring kingdoms. One king saw this as a chance to take control from the inside to achieve his goals even if it meant using a young girl. This will cause many rifts in relationships creating strong bonds but also breaking long time friendships.Disclaimer: Bowser is a bad guy in this story; he's not written to be a misunderstood villain but one that’s cunning and deceitful. He’ll use anyone he needs to in order to complete his goals. Themes in this story are not for the faint of heart so this is a warning. The inspiration came from the song All You Wanna Do by the musical SIX give it a listen I highly recommended it!
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	1. Prologue

There she stood at the end of the chapel kneeling in front of the Preist with her head bowed to him. His words were incohesive as he talked lowly but Selene’s facial features were clear as day. Her eyebrows scrunched and stress was evident on her face and body gave it away. Any touch from the Priset made her jitter and jump a bit. Many Kingdoms were invited to the crowning ceremony of Selene Moon. And most if not all we glad to see that kingdom finally get a ruler they truly deserved. Most of the attendees were engrossed in the crowing but some were bored. Some looking around admiring the chapel others sneakily reading a book or gossiping to there neighbor two of Selene’s closest friends were part of this group. 

Daisy Princess of Saraland and Peach Princess and the Mushroom Kingdom noticed Selenes stiffed shoulders and sweaty hair giving away signals that she was on edge a bit. “What do you think has Lucy so on edge today?” Daisy asked lowly to trying not to disturb the guests around them. Sound can travel far in this type of chape, and to avoid any information from travleing the two used their fans to cover their mouths and huddle closely together. “I don't know maybe it’s because of Bowser.” “It’s always because of Bowser. Tell me something I don't know Peach.” Daisy spoke a little too harshly with that sentence because hushing soon followed from behind the pair. “Oh hush yourself! do you know who you are speaking to? I think not. So before were so rudely interrupted. What happened this time.” “Nothing out of the usual Bowser goes in tries to ‘court’ as he puts it and puts Selene’s people in harm's way. I don't know why she continues to put up with him.” Daisy could only help but sigh at this. “You don't realize this Peach but Lucy has feelings for Bowser. She always has and will. No matter how many times he’s trashed her kingdom, put her through hell and back, came to me crying and broken or how many times Azriel picked up the pieces she always supporting him. I mean she watches his kid and how do you think she reacts when Jr. goes running to her calling you mom.” Silence is what followed after but Daisy continued. “ No matter what you can not speak of this to Selene. No matter how hard she tries to pretend that she’s tough and can handle everything thrown to her she cant.” “I know Daisy it’s sometimes hard though, she’s so good at pretending that she’s tough that I forget what she’s going through.” “And not to mention the bastard is’nt even here.” “He’s going to pin it on his kid isn’t her” “Oh ya big time. Peach” ‘What do you think her reaction is going to be” “ ‘Oh it’s okay Bowser it wasn’t mandatory anyway.’ or something like that.” “She can’t be that into him can she.” “Oh ya she can.” 

By the time the conversation has ended the crown has been placed on Selene’s thick white locks, a uncommon feature in the moon kingdom. Her hair fully enveloped the bottom of the crown and all that could be seen were the points and jewels that adorned the crown. The pinning of the broach was next a family heirloom passed down from generations and now it’s making its rounds to Selene. 

The priest raised both his arms parallel to the ground holding an eclipsed moon broach in the center of his palms. His wrinkly hands placed the silver and jewel-encrusted jewelry in the center of Selene’s chest with her head held high face blank and focused solely on the priest now. The Priest turned around retrieving the final item. A silver staff taking a kneel he presented the item to the young Queen. She gracefully retrieved the item now in her possession the priests rose from his state. Selene turned a full 180 and with a couple of words leaving the moth of the priest she let out a small grateful smile. “It is a great honor of mine to announce Queen Selene Moon of the Moon Kingdom. may she find prosperity and live a long successful and healthy life.” all rose with those words people cheered, Daisy  and Peach were making their way down to congratulate their dear friend on her success 


	2. Chapter 1: The Night that Began Everything

This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to dump the King of the Koopas of all people. He thought he was irreplaceable. He had her wrapped around his finger well and snug then all of a sudden he lost that. A valuable pawn in his schemes and now she’s his enemy, how did it come down to this? Where he was on his knees in his own court with a sword to his neck. He refuses to acknowledge his faults. That he was the one that caused this war between the two kingdoms all because he refuses to admit he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that she chose the lousy excuse of a prince over him. 

“Selene we don't have to do this honey” Bowser spoke trying to distract her. 

“Oh, we ‘don't have to do this’ you say. You slaughtered many of my people. Used me for your selfish gains, used me as a stand-in for Toadstool, and you killed my best friend. Know you must atone for your sins.” 

**5 years ago**

Music filled Selene’s ballroom creating a nice friendly atmosphere. Many danced, many talked, some even flirted with other attendees. The last dance of the night was going to go underway and King Koopa was nowhere to be found. Disappointment wells up within Selene’s chest another birthday goes by where King Koopa skips out on, all for his lust for Princess Toadstool. Jealousy replaced the disappointment turning her once hopeful mood into a sour one. Daisy made her way across the ballroom to her. 

“How are you doing love?” Daisy opened her fan fanning herself trying to cool herself down 

“I'm doing alright. I thought this time it would be different though.” 

Daisy huffed at her statement. Selene had a look of hurt on her pale face. She opened her fan to cover over half her face. Her fan met up to the bridge of her nose trying to hide the tears that were trying to slip out. She was lying to herself and the happy bouncy music in the background didn’t help her either. It only made her dampening mood plummet faster. Daisy felt helpless. No words could help her, she tried for many years but she could only help so much. Footsteps went unnoticed behind them till a hand was softly placed on Selene’s shoulder she turned around to see who grabbed her. 

“I hope I didn’t startle you, Your Majesty.” 

His voice was rich and smooth throwing Selene off a little. Taller than her by a foot towering over even when he hunched over to give her a bow. 

“I should introduce myself. I'm Prince Apollo. Next in line for the throne of the Sun Kingdom. I came over here to ask if you wanted to dance before the night ends. I promise it’ll be fun.” 

He was nice, held out his hand for her to take, and to Daisy’s surprise... 

“That would be lovely thank you. Would you mind holding this Daisy.” 

“Ya no problem Love.” Daisy took the fan happily as she watched her friend be drifted out onto the ballroom floor. The floor was halfway filled with other nobility. Her grey heels clicked along in sync with his polished dress shoes. His dark red suit clashed against her dark blue ballgown gown. He was tall and every word he spoke had her shiver and caught her attention with just one word. She clung to each word, why he was making her feel like this. She liked it but also hated it at the same time. She was disgusted at herself for feeling like this all over again. 

“You seem distracted tonight, My Queen.” 

“I'm sorry that's rude of me.” 

“Oh it’s okay I have that effect on people.” After that sentence left his mouth Selene let out a laugh. A joyous one. The tears that were there before disappeared and were replaced by ones of joy. 

“I sure hope that doesn’t go to your head Pince.” 

“How rude!”

His laugh sent shivers down Selene’s spine shaking her to the core. It was velvety and she loved the sound of it and it left her wanting more. But most importantly she loved the attention he was giving her. Something drew her to him that she couldn’t place. They moved in sync along with the dark tiles, their full attention on each other drowning out the people around them. 

“I’ve never seen you around here before, usually it's your father.”

“The old-timer is getting sick so I’m filling in for him when I have to finally take over for him. I'm not blind to what's happening. But for tonight let’s not talk about politics, my Queen.” 

“So then if you don't want to talk about politics why did you invite me to dance then?” 

“Why were you crying?” 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about politics, Prince Apollo.” 

“I know that look Queen Selene, and that’s not something related to politics. That's a look of someone who's been hurt countless times.”

Her head dipped down from looking up at the male in front of her to look at their feet. He caught her red-handed. How many times has King Koopa tossed her to the side after he was finished with her? How many times has she been in the same room when he actively gushed about his future wife and mother of his future children. The place that she wanted to be. She wanted to stand alongside him as his equal, not as some side piece. As his leftovers just used all over again to let off steam when something doesn’t go right. Not once did he say her name when they laid next to each other. She didn’t want to admit any of these things though. She still held hope for him to finally fall for her and stop chasing Princess Toadstool. 

The more she thought of these things the further she spiraled. Her breathing started to become shallower tears welled up in her eyes again and in front of such a kind man. Her movements began to lose grace, her grip on his hand tightened. She was losing herself, her cool and she was on the verge of a meltdown. The hand that was placed on her hip moved to slowly lift her head up to look up at the male in front of her taking her out of those intrusive thoughts. 

“I'm sorry my Queen. I didn’t mean to upset you, that wasn’t my intention. From day one you caught my eyes, I want to let you know that I'm an ally and that my doors are open for you when you need a shoulder to lean on.” 

The music ended and the crowd applauded the band and started to filter out to the side of the ballroom. 

“I stand by what I said, my Queen. I wish you well and you’ll be hearing from me soon.” Apollo lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss on her knuckles and one on her cheek. 

“I wish you well.” She replied looking over her shoulder to watch him leave the ballroom along with the majority of the guests as well instructed by her personal butler. A small smile was placed across her face. Maybe she might take him up on that offer, after all, that was the most fun she’s had since her coronation and this fateful meeting would lead to the downfall of the Koopa King. 


End file.
